


A Kiss With a Fist

by ImhereImQuire



Category: True Blood
Genre: Consensual Violence, F/F, Fist Fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/pseuds/ImhereImQuire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara misses doing mixed martial arts. Pam obliges her progeny with a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss With a Fist

“I’m telling you, not having one is not even an option now” Tara had told Pam, but despite her insistence that Fangtasia needed a Facebook presence her maker could not be persuaded to get an account…. until when she was mandated by Eric, and suddenly, to Tara’s complete lack of surprise, Pam had come to her asking for help, which she’d given after only a little complaint.

 

“Name… You want Pam or Pamela?”

“Pam, always” the blonde replied, looking irritated. That was a given, after all.

“Date of Birth?”

“September twenty first” 

“What year?”

The older vampire smirked, unable to help herself. “Every year.” she replied. It was an old joke, but weren’t they all?

Tara rolled her eyes. “You do get that I’m not doing this for the good of my own health, right? That is a thing that you understand?” she asked, and Pam looked up from studying her nails, giving a sigh in response.

“Eighteen Seventy one” she said, and looked amused at the slightly incredulous expression on her progeny’s face.

“Still can’t quite get used to…”

“How good I look for my age?”

“Something like that” the younger vampire replied almost absentmindedly, clearly finding the concept of their unlimited life span a little much to take in. “Got an email address?”

Pam looked insulted. “Yeah. I’m not retarded, I just avoid social media like the plague. Which is what the slew of fuckwits messaging me asking me stupid shit is likely to end up being.” She explained, and then, after a moment’s pause. “Lethalheels at AOL dot com. One word”

Her progeny made a few clicks, and after a few moments she had a profile with the Fangtasia logo in place of a profile picture.

“And if we go to my profile…” Tara clicked. “We can add you some friends. Let’s see; there’s me, who you will be adding because being the only vampire on Facebook whose maker wouldn’t friend them would be fucking tragic. And Eric, because you just can’t help yourself as far as he’s concerned. Sookie?” she asked, unsure of where the line even was with those two…. Somewhere between mutual loathing and bringing back one another’s best friends back from the dead, though who knew where?

“I don’t want to make it easier for people to bother me. The same goes for Cheeto, before you even ask.” Pam glowered, but then her expression changed. “Go back. I want to see that picture..” she ordered, taking control of the cursor. 

“Which one?” the younger woman asked. “Oh no, you don’t get to see that folder” she said quickly, but it was too late, Pam had already clicked, and the screen was filled with preview sized pictures; mostly dark, mostly blurry, though a few were better.

“Baton Rogue: Women’s state open, Heat three.” She read, looking suddenly very interested as she pored over a picture. “That’s you,” she added, almost accusingly, feeling put out that there were things about her progeny that she didn’t know... Even if she hadn’t the inclination to grill her on her life’s history.

“Yeah, it’s me. I got up as far as the quarter finals that day,” she smiled, and the evident pride on her face brought her maker unexpected warmth, somewhere between her heart and her cunt. That’s my girl, she thought to herself, flicking through the photographs, too occupied to notice the expression of annoyance on her progeny’s face until the laptop was abruptly closed.

“Show’s over,” she growled and Pam sighed deeply.

“Are we shy?” she asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Not shy... “ Tara told the blonde, grinding her teeth, expression veering between upset and angry. “Just didn’t need to see that today”

“Don’t be embarrassed, cupcake. I think it’s… delicious,” her maker drawled, raising a perfectly maintained brow and trying to drape an arm about her waist, only to be shrugged away. 

“Yeah well, ‘delicious’ or not it’s over now. It’s fucking over and done with, and I don’t want to talk about it,” the younger vampire snapped.

“Did I ask for your attitude?” her maker asked and her fangs popped, temper flaring.

“Did I ask for your blood?” she countered. It wasn’t as though she’d sat and bagged for any of this.

“Would you rather have half a head?” Pam asked bluntly. She expected Tara to rage, to bolt, to flip her off… but not to cry. And she was crying, the older vampire could tell from the way she stared straight ahead, the way her shoulders shook, but more viscerally, she felt it in her own blood, the suffering of progeny in close proximity a frankly horrible thing to deal with. 

“What’s wrong?” the blonde asked, after an uncomfortable silence. “I’m happy that I fixed your busted melon. I am. Really. Is that what you wanted to hear?” she attempted, grudgingly but her progeny, if anything, looked even less happy, glaring at her resentfully with dark eyes ringed in red.

“What I want is my life back. My shitty waitressing job at Merlotte's, my few friends… I hadn’t been doing MMA for that long, but I found something that I was good at, something that made me feel…I don’t know, alive, and now I’m not. That,” she pointed at the closed laptop “Is just another thing that I’m never going to know again and I don’t want to think about that too closely.”

Perhaps it was that pain in those bright, blood stained eyes, or perhaps it was the urge to smack her stupid, ungrateful progeny but the words were out of Pam’s mouth before she had a chance to think too deeply upon them. “You want a fight? I’ll fight you.” She smiled, and it reached her eyes. “we could go out after closing tomorrow and beat each other bloody, if that’s what you’re after”

Tara’s face lit up. “Why not tonight?”


End file.
